


Luck

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How they handle a new member of their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's not more Halloween-y. I just obey the muses (you wouldn't like them when they're angry). Huge thanks to snapealina for beta-reading this.

Snape’s long fingers stroked the purring cat’s black fur. “He didn’t mean it. You’re always welcome here.”

From his spot on the floor beside their bed, Remus spoke up, “I did too mean it!” He rubbed his ankle. “Are you ever planning to help me up?”

Abandoning his pet, Snape slid off the bed. “It’s probably just sprained.”

Remus nearly growled as he watched the black cat slink across the room in front of him. “I love animals, but must you have one that’s a bad luck charm _and_ likes to dart under my feet? With the full moon and Halloween approaching, I have enough to deal with already, thanks.”

A flick of the wand mended Remus’s ankle. “I can always brew some Felix Felicis to even things out.” He stroked Remus, first on the head, then the back, then lower, finally forcing a smile onto Remus’s face. 

Moistening his lips and tilting his head, Remus moved in for a kiss. “There’s more than one way to get lucky.” But Remus pulled back before his lips could touch his lover’s. “Severus, she’s watching.” 

Snape followed Remus’s gaze and wasted no time in waving his hand to shoo the cat away. 


End file.
